Kiss It All Better
by xxxBlackVioletxxx
Summary: A moment that changes everything.


_He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes._

He was empty. The cold floor, the metal bars surrounding him they meant nothing. In fact right now he would gladly welcome death. He just wanted her back, to be with her, to hold her in his arms one last time. He wanted to remember a time when they were happy, to picture her smiling face, flushed cheeks, to see her big brown eyes looking at him with such love and adoration one more time. But he was haunted, remembering only her last breath and the moment that took her from him forever.

* * *

><p>"Noah!"<p>

_He sees a smoking gun,  
>And the coward he ran.<em>

He raced towards her as he heard the shot ring in the air. He saw her fall to the ground as Jacob Ben Israel dropped his gun. The moment he reached her he collapsed to the ground and pulled her into his arms.

_And in his arms is the bleeding, Love of his life._

He could see the blood seeping through her shirt as she held onto her stomach. Saw her eyes flutter shut as a look of severe pain swept over her complexion.

_And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know._

"Noah." She cries.

"I'm right here Rachel. I'm right here baby," he whispers pulling her closer to him.

_Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right"._

"I'm so cold Noah," she whispers slightly losing consciousness.

"Stay with me Rach. Stay with me baby you're going to be alright, everything's going to be alright," he says shaking her slightly trying to keep her awake. Tears drip onto her face as he leans down to kiss her forehead as her eyes close. _  
><em>

_He noticed the gun,  
>And his rage grew inside.<br>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

He held onto her and wept as her breathing slowed down until finally coming to a stop. That's when he realized the gun was right next to him and Jacob hadn't left yet. Blinding rage took over as he remembered who did this to her. He gently laid Rachel on the ground and picked the gun up. He saw Jacob flinch and attempt to run as he got up and pointed the gun at him. Just when Jacob had managed to get a few feet away he pulled the trigger. The bullet hitting Jacob in the back and causing him to land face down on the ground.

_And she cried,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>you didn't know, you didn't know._

He walked the short distance to Jacob turned him over and pulled the trigger one last time as he heard the approaching sirens.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<em>

He fought back as the police tried to arrest him, escaping them to run back over to Rachel's lifeless body. He held onto to her one last time before they dragged him away kicking and screaming for her the whole way.

_He was only a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey._

* * *

><p>He tries to forget that moment, to hold to all the bright memories of Rachel and their time together.<p>

_He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me._

He wants those memories to stay with him forever. Hoping the image of her is still in his mind as he cries himself to sleep, so maybe they can be together in his dreams.

_Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<em>

* * *

><p>In the morning when the prison guards find his lifeless body they see a smile on his face not knowing that he died with the image of Rachel in his head. That his death was due to the misery of a broken heart and that his soul left his body to be with her.<p>

_(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>(kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Song is Kiss It All Better by He Is We<strong>

**Please Review! xxxBlackVioletxxx**


End file.
